1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractors used in surgery and more particularly, relates to a lumbar spinal fusion retractor and distractor system includes screws or pins for attaching and holding a distractor in place on the spinal column.
2. Background Information
In surgical procedures, it is important that trauma to the patient, and damage to the tissue be minimized as much as possible. For that reason, surgeons try to keep incisions to a minimum when performing surgical procedures by making a mid-line mini-incision. However, the surgeon performing a delicate surgery must be able to have a clear view of the operating field. Various retractors are provided to keep an incision open and provide a clear view of the field of the operation.
Such surgical retractors are particularly important for performing spinal fusions, and particularly lumbar disc operation, where the surgical procedure is performed by an anterior/lateral approach through the abdomen. The surgeon makes a small incision in the abdomen and must be able to view the region of the vertebrae where the lumbar disc operation is to be performed. For this purpose, retractors are inserted in the incision to hold organs, muscles, arteries and other tissue out of the way, and provide a clear view of the spinal region being turned on.
It is also important that the retractor permits insertion of retracting blades without damage to the tissue. To do this, the retractor is constructed to only displace a small volume when inserted in the incision before is opened, or "spread" to provide a clear view of the operating field.
It is also important that the retractor stay in position during this difficult procedure. If the retractor should slip during the surgical procedure, this can cause additional trauma to the surrounding tissue and further delays in the operating procedure. Such surgical procedures should be completed efficiently and as quickly as possible to avoid ischemia and necrosis of the surrounding tissue, and also to minimize the time the patient is kept under anesthesia.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a lumbar laminectomy retractor and distractor that provides a clear field of view of an operation site.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lumbar fusion retractor/distractor system that is firmly held in place after insertion in a patient.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lumbar fusion/laminectomy retractor and distractor or corpectomy retractor system that has temporary screws or pins for attaching distractor blades to adjacent vertebrae.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lumbar laminectomy retractor and distractor system having blades that can be spread by tilting arms on a retractor frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings or like reference numbers identified like parts throughout.